Dwarven Village (Semi-PMD)
The full release of CQ for 1.7.10 came a bit before Chocolatin had finished up with all the dungeons meant to be in it. Amoung those is one 'Dwarven Village' and another, a 'Dwarven Bazaar'. Chocolatin told ArloTheEpic that he could do the NPCs for both, and gave him the world where the small dungeon had already been built. ArloTheEpic has now finished both dungeons! Now all that's left is some anti-bug playtesting, and giving the files back to Chocolatin. Currently, all the names of the NPCs are temporary. You can download it and spawn the Dwarven Village by downloading these files and following the instructions below. Currently only works with version 1.1 Download Here's a link. Installation # Make sure you have Chocolate Quest v1.1b or later installed. # Make sure you are installing the latest version of the Dwarven Village, currently version 3A. # Put the DwarvenVillage file into your .minecraft\config\chocolate\building\village file. # put the Dwarves.dialog file into your \config\chocolate\quest\lang file. (Note: It has been updated as of 6/20/15, so if you got one before then, you'll need to replace it. If you got one from the Dwarven Bazaar, you don't need a second.) # (Optional) Read the changelog for updates about the Dwarven Village. # Check out some of my other dungeons and install them. (Particularly the Inn Patch and Dwarven Bazaar.) # Run the game, you're done. They spawn as NPC villages, so they have a 1 in 8 chance of spawning in the world or by the Creative Mode NPC Village spawning tool if you've only downloaded it and the Bazaar. # Check this page for updates from time to time. Notes -You'll get a special, if kinda small, surprise if you're using some of the other mods that I've done a lot with. -The Boss battle against Tha'uum Noragg will be sort-of buggy without a connection to the minecraft skin servers. -Currently, not all rusted weapons are obtainable, but all can be repaired in the shop. -Yes, I know that if you find multiple of the dungeon in your world, you won't need to kill the mobs for the quests the second time. It's a bug that I'd have to figure out the interaction between kill counters and npcs to fix. Maybe Chocolatin can fix it for the full release of the dungeon. We'll have to see. -Since we use reputation here, you'll have to deal the finishing blow to all quest monsters with a melee weapon. This makes the fight with the first opponnent much harder than it otherwise would be. -In future updates, the Bull sword will require Bull horns, not bull leather. -There is an update coming soonish that will, amoung other smaller things, add a new NPC to the village. -I've just been informed that the skeletons have appeared in a dungeon they don't belong in again. Will update soon with (hopefully) a work around. Special thanks Chocolatin - Who built most of the dungeon and created a few of the npcs, as well as a few dialogs. MasterWorm2 - Who kept complaining that this wasn't done to the point of my finishing it mostly just to shut him up. HingedPrism - Who's dungeon gave me the idea of using reputation like a kill counter when I was having trouble getting them to work.Category:Player-made Dungeon Category:Chocolate Quest Dungeons Category:ArloTheEpic's Dungeons Category:Chocolatin's Dungeons